The Hero of Time
by AR14
Summary: Link's always known he has a decent life in the Kokiri woods. However, unlike all the other kids, he was doomed to live without a fairy. He feels like an outcast, alone and unwanted. More than anything, he wants to know his destiny, what he is meant to do. Yet, when fate comes calling in the form of a little blue fairy, Link realizes his destiny wasn't at all the one he wanted.
1. In Dreams

_**The Hero of Time**_

**-In Dreams-**

**o0o**

_The night echoed with the sound of thunder as lightning flashes illuminated the turbulent sky, giving the boy only brief glimpses of his surroundings. He kept his head down, protecting his face from the stinging rain. In the distance stood his objective, an enormous structure crafted from stone and mortar. He didn't know why he was traveling to this place or even why he left the forest, only that there was...something...he had to do behind the imposing walls. __He pressed on, trying to ignore the squeaking of his soaking leather boots._

_As he got closer, he looked up, causing the rain landing on his head to form rivulets that streamed down his face. In front of him stood the drawbridge, an enormous monolith of oak and steel. It was the only thing separating him from the inside. Aside from this, there didn't seem to be any way inside - no windows, no footholds, nothing to even hint at an alternate entrance. The wall was layed with stones packed so tightly that climbing it would be impossible, especially in the rain. Panic gripped the boy's heart, threatening to eat away at his sanity if he didn't find shelter soon. _

_Lightning struck directly behind him. The resounding crack ignited the world and, for a brief instant, the landscape became visible for miles. He jolted and spun around, feeling his heart beating rapidly inside his chest._

_Suddenly, a noise like the clanking of metal arose from behind. The noise startled the boy and he turned to address this new sound. Yet what he found wasn't a threat, more of a blessing. By some sorcery, the drawbridge was lowering. He stood there for a moment, watching in wonder as the large wooden structure ended its graceful descent with a loud crash. After a few seconds, he hesitantly took a few steps over to the new bridge when he heard a new sound, the trampling of feet._

_Suddenly, a large horse, like the ones he read about in the village library, burst forth from the shadows behind the drawbridge, headed directly towards him. He let out a shout and fell backwards, desperately crawling out of the way of the frightened animal._

_As the horse sprinted past, he noticed two riders on it's back. One was tall and wearing dark clothing, and the other was smaller, sitting protectively in front of the first rider. The one in front, a young girl dressed in royal robes, was the only one to pay him any mind, looking back at him as they put distance between themselves and the town. He watched them curiously for a few seconds, forgetting the downpour for a moment. He could almost swear he recognized the girl. However, a crash of thunder in the distance jolted him from his thoughts, reminding him of the wind and the rain and his cold, soaked clothes. He turned to head inside._

_Yet, the path was blocked again. Directly in front of him stood another horse, even larger than the one before and far more menacing, sporting a set of iron battle armor. Riding atop was an imposing figure wearing a suit of black armor. He had flaming read hair with pronounced widow's peak. Resting in the middle of his forehead was an enormous red jewel. What struck the boy the most was the coat of arms emblazoned on the man's cape, hanging across his shoulder. The crescent moon and star seemed familiar, like something he'd read back home, but he couldn't place it. Instead, he turned his attention back to his face. The man looked around with an angry scowl. The boy could only assume the other two riders were responsible for this fury.  
_

_The boy took a cautious step back, the hair on the back of his neck rising. The figure turned his head towards him, a look of pure malice in his eyes. His scowl slowly turned into a wicked grin. He raised a hand and suddenly the boy was enveloped in a white light. He raised his arms to his face and tried to scream but heard only the sounds of the rain against the ground. His limbs grew numb and he fell to his knees. Soon, his vision turned to black and the sounds of the rain faded to nothingness._

**o0o**

"Hello, Link!"

Link woke with a start, hearing a voice call out to him. He quickly turned over to find the source of the disturbance and was met with a blue fairy floating above him. She was speaking to him in a high-pitched voice and he could just barely make out her face under the bioluminescent light that she gave off.

"Get up Link!" She urged. "The Great Deku Tree wants to speak with you! Do you know how big an honor this is?"

Link groaned and rolled over.

_Like I need this._

"Oh c'mon, Link!" She buzzed around the room. "Stop being so lazy!"

Sighing, Link rolled over onto his back and sat up, yawning. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at the floating orb above him. The impatient look on his face did all the talking for him.

"Finally, you're awake!" She said, an exasperated tone in her voice. "You're a really heavy sleeper, you know. I'm Navi, by the way, just in case you were wondering."

Link nodded his head in greeting and she continued.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see you right away so we'd best hurry. Oh! And he also wants me to be your partner from now on, so you better get used to me!"

Link stared his new fairy, confused.

_What? When did this happen? I've never had a fairy so why do I suddenly get one now?_

"Well don't just sit there, let's get a move on!"

Link simply sighed and stood up from his bed, ignoring the overwhelming feeling of suspicion that overcame him. He took a second to strap on his boots, making sure to tie them nice and tight, before grabbing his money pouch and heading for the door.

As soon as he pulled the curtain back, he took a deep breath, relishing the smell of the forest. The rainstorm from the previous night was gone and in it's place was a drizzling shower that was left over. He took a few more moments to gaze at the village below his tree-house before he stepped over to the ladder. Suddenly, a voice cut through the air, directed towards him.

"Hey Link!"

Looking down, he saw his friend Saria running down the path towards his house before stopping at the base of the tree. She looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. Noticing the fairy floating around his head, her eyes grew wide. She laughed with excitement and beckoned him to come down.

Link stepped down the ladder and walked over to his friend. She smiled widely and hugged him.

"You finally got a fairy, Link! I'm so happy for you!"

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling. Inwardly, he didn't really believe it. It all seemed so strange; a fairy appearing out of nowhere telling him she's his partner? No, this was just another joke. He expected much pointing and laughing later, the usual from all the kids who thought it was so funny that he was cursed to be without a companion. The only real question that concerned Link was how they conned this Navi into their little game.

"Now you're a true Kokiri!" Saria exclaimed, breaking the hug.

"Yeah, that's great and all," Navi chimed in, "but he has to go see the Great Deku Tree, so he'll have to talk later!"

Once again, Saria's eyes widened.

"Wow, what for?"

"Now that, I don't even know exactly. But we have to hurry."

"Well, okay then. " Saria said before turning to Link with a stern expression. "You better let me know what he says!"

With that she turned around and headed back up the dirt path, waving at him as she rounded the corner.

_Definitely a joke._

As soon as Saria was out of sight, Link stepped forward and headed further into the village. Several of the other children stared suspiciously at him and his new fairy while others waved happily towards him. He faked a smile and kept moving.

As Link was taking a detour through a patch of grass between two houses, his foot caught on a hard object half buried in the dirt. He tripped and fell ungracefully to the ground, landing with a loud thud. He groaned and gripped his side, rubbing the area he landed on.

_Ouch, that's gonna bruise._

He stood up to find Navi gone. He looked around for a few seconds before he heard a a rustling sound coming from the ground along with a high pitched groaning. He parted the grass and found his blue fairy tugging away at a red rupee impaled in the ground. Laughing, he gripped it in his hand and gave one hard tug, freeing the scarlet gem from it's earthen prison.

_I suppose this could come in handy._

"Hey I found it first!" Navi exclaimed.

Link simply shook his head, smiling, and kept walking.

As soon as he reached the tunnel leading into the grove where the Great Deku Tree resided, he was forcibly pushed to the ground. He quickly looked back up to find his attacker. Mido, the self proclaimed leader of the kokiri, stood above him, arms crossed. Standing back up, Link attempted to walk around him only to be held at arms length by the other boy.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. No-Fairy?" He asked. "What business do you have with the Great Deku Tree, huh?"

Before Link could say anything, Navi chimed in.

"He has asked for Link's presence. It's important." She said.

Mido barely heard her. He looked at the floating ball of light, "And who are you? Why don't you go back to your partner instead of bothering me?"

Navi didn't move. Instead, she smirked at him, "I'm with my partner."

Mido's eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets. His face grew a deep shade of crimson and he shook his head. He turned to look Link in the eye, shaking with fury.

"Why would the Great Deku Tree summon a wimp like you? He should have asked for me. I'm far more important!"

"Uh...Right. It doesn't matter," Navi responded, "We just need to get inside."

Mido looked furious. "I don't believe it!" He yelled. "I'm not going to let you disturb the Great Deku Tree!"

Suddenly, as if he just had an idea, Mido's face changed from an angry scowl into a smug grin.

"Wait a second, guys. I just changed my mind. I'll let you in, on one condition."

Navi sighed loudly. "And what would that be?"

"You bring me a sword and a shield. Do that and I'll let you in."

"You expect us to bring YOU a sword and shield?"

"If you want me to let you in, then yes." Mido stated simply. Navi let out a loud laugh, not even trying to hide it.

"That's so stupid! Do you even know how to use a sword?"

"O-of course I do!" Mido retorted, put off by Navi's blatant disregard for for his position as leader. "So you just do what you're told and bring me a sword and shield. Then I'll let you see the Great Deku Tree."

"Whatever. C'mon Link."

Link groaned headed towards the store, casting an angry glare back at Mido's smug form.

_One of these days, Mido..._

**o0o**

"Honestly, who puts boulder traps in the middle of nowhere? That sword better be worth the trouble!" Navi exclaimed. "You're not actually planning on handing your gear over to that weasel, are you?"

Link shook his head. His new blade was resting comfortably on his back and his wooden shield that he bought with his own money felt right at home in his hand. There was no way that he was giving up his new equipment.

"Good, because we could use these." Navi laughed. "I still can't believe you stole those rupees from Mido's house. He has no idea that he just bought you a shield."

Link gave Navi a subtle smile but didn't say anything, instead opting to continue on down the path towards the spot where Mido was waiting. As he neared, he saw the shock on Mido's face as the boy noticed that Link had actually accomplished his task. That shock soon turned into annoyance and was threatening to boil over into blind anger.

"Hmph." He said, "You got the stuff. Well I guess you can go through. Hand 'em over." He demanded, motioning towards Link's shield.

Link stared back at him, a blank expression on his face.

"Well?" Mido asked, "I'm waiting!"

Link smiled. "Finder's keepers." He said, and took a step around Mido.

Mido exploded. He took off after Link with reckless abandon.

"Hey, that's MY stuff you're walkin' off with! Get back here, you wimp!" He grabbed Link's arm and turned him around.

Link's response was instantaneous. He took Mido by his shirt collar and forced him into the wall.

"I don't have time for this," He spat.

He rammed his fist hard into Mido's stomach, dropping the boy to the ground. Mido landed roughly on the dirt, clutching his body and gasping for air. Link stepped over him and continued through the tunnel that would finally lead him to the grove.

_Goddesses that was satisfying._

"Don't you think that was a bit excessive?" Navi asked.

"He had it coming." Link replied, rubbing his sore knuckles.

"If you say so..."

As they turned the next corner, Link came face to face with the largest tree he'd ever laid eyes on. The Great Deku Tree was a massive redwood that stood several stories tall in the middle of a small grove. The bark that stood facing the entrance was arranged in the shape of a face and a dirt path ran all the way down to it's base.

"Hey, we're here, finally!" Navi shouted, seeming excited to be reunited with her friend.

"Thou hast returned, dear Navi." The Great Deku Tree responded in a booming voice, before noticing her partner. "Welcome...Link..."

"Thou must listen...carefully...to what I am about to tell thee."

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless...and full of nightmares..."

Link slowly nodded, "Wait, how do you-"

"As the servants of evil gain strength...a vile climate pervades the land...and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it."

_Nightmares? Like the one from last night?_

"Verily, thou hast felt it. It has come time to test thy courage, link." It said sadly, "I have been cursed. Thou must break this curse using thy wisdom and courage."

Link looked on, shocked at this revelation. Who could possibly curse this great and powerful being? This was the protector of the forest, the one who sustains them all. If the Great Deku Tree fell, it would surely spell doom for the forest. This led Link to his next train of thought.

_What help could I possibly be?_

"Why me?" He whispered.

"Thou art tied to thy fate the same as everyone, Link." It explained, "Thou alone can break this curse and I am asking thee for thy aid."

For the first time in years Link felt his stomach clench in fear. He didn't know a thing about curses and yet the mighty Deku Tree was begging for his help. What if he couldn't do anything?

"Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

_I don't even know what this task involves!_

Link swallowed and replied in a shaky voice, "I think so..."

Seeming to be satisfied with Link's answer, a section of the tree in the front slowly lowered to the ground, creating an opening that looked vaguely like a mouth. The tree then addressed both Link and his fairy.

"Then enter, Link, and thou too, Navi...break this curse. Free me."

The tree fell silent, beckoning Link. He looked on at the opening in the base and gave Navi a questioning look. Was he supposed to just jump inside? What would he find inside that would give any clue about this supposed curse?

As if reading his mind, Navi answered.

"Let's go, Link. Whatever curse is affecting the Great Deku Tree will be found inside."

Link nodded and stepped slowly down the path. Reaching the entrance, he attempted to peer inside, only to be met with blackness. Vague shapes were present in the darkness, daring him to enter. He even caught a slight movement in the corner of his vision. He looked back at Navi who nodded at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and ducked inside.

This wasn't a joke after all.

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

So, how was it? Is it as bad as I think it is? :)

Anyways, this was the first chapter of a story that I've ever actually completed. I finished this sometime around mid-July and it's just sat in my Doc Manager all this time. I don't know why it's taken me this long to put it up, but here it is.

Honestly, I don't think it's very good. There were a lot of things that I could have done with this particular aspect of the story but I decided to just go ahead and throw it to the dogs. It will get better later, I promise.

So yeah, this is going to be a story involving Link and Navi and their journey's across Hyrule during Ocarina of Time. Now it's not going to play out exactly like the game, but it will follow the general plot-line. There will be plenty of extra dialogue, completely new scenes, and even some romance. Now, I'm not going to spoil too much, but I really think this story has some potential.

With that, I'd like to thank you for joining me and I hope you enjoyed reading this a little more than I enjoyed writing it.

:P


	2. Departure

**_The Hero of Time_**

**-Departure-**

**o0o**

"Hey Link, shoot that one over there!"

Link looked down in the direction Navi was pointing and spotted a large spider resting on a vine several stories below him. It was just sitting there resting, as tempting a target as any he would get to test out his new slingshot. Fumbling a bit, Link reached into his new "seed satchel," as he had appropriately dubbed it, and removed a single deku seed. It fit snugly into the leather pocket and before he knew it, the skulltula was in his sights and his hand was drawn back to anchor on his cheek. He took a breath of air...

...And released.

The seed shot out of the slingshot like a cannon, screaming towards its target in a slight, graceful arc. The pair watched as the projectile impacted the skulltula directly in the center of mass, releasing a cloud of dark liquid. It let out a sickening screech as the ichor sprayed from the wound before dropping to the ground. The creature squirmed for a moment before finally growing still.

"Hey, nice shot! You're a natural, Link!" Navi exclaimed, genuinely surprised at Link's marksmanship.

The boy smiled, satisfied with his kill, and looked once again over the edge of the precipice in which he stood. He was standing on an overhang resting near the top of the Great Deku Tree that gave a clear view of the area below. The walls of the interior were lined with a spiraling pathway and vines that Link spent the previous half hour climbing. His current objective, an enormous mass of cobwebs covering an opening in the floor, rested directly in the middle of the floor directly below him. It was logical to assume that the opening led to another section of the tree that he had yet to explore.

"You're not actually planning on _jumping_ down there, are you?" Navi asked, a worried look on her face.

Link didn't respond. He instead kept his eyes on the mass below him. Before he could even think, he took a deep breath and felt his feet leave the ground. Almost instantly, his stomach was in his throat. The mass of cobwebs very rapidly grew in size before his feet made contact. The webs acted almost like a trampoline, bending down from the stress of the impact, before tearing apart, leaving Link tumbling downward to the floor below.

_This was a really bad idea!_

Link closed his eyes and curled into a ball, fearing the coming impact. He heard a quick splash, before all sounds became muffled and water rushed into his nose. He opened his eyes quickly and found himself underwater. His legs rushed to find solid ground and rapidly pushed upward when they made contact. Link felt his head break the surface and he took a large gasp, coughing and sputtering. Looking up, he spotted Navi floating down through the new opening in the ceiling. She rushed down to his side, examining him for injuries.

"Link, you stupid, stupid kid!" She shouted, "You could've killed yourself! What were you thinking?"

Link let out a rough laugh.

"I wasn't."

Navi scoffed. "Well, warn me next time you decide to risk your life!"

His reply was a simple nod and he pulled himself out of the water onto a ledge. He took a moment to survey the room. The small ledge on which he stood was actually separated from a larger, mush taller one by a pool that ran through the center of the room. There was another platform within reach across a small stream, and a much larger, taller platform across the pool. He noticed a web forming a barrier in front of a door on the platform he was standing on. It looked to be the same kind of webbing as the type he just jumped through. However, this time, gravity wouldn't help at all.

"Look Link, maybe you can burn through the web with that torch over there!"

Link looked in the direction she was facing and found what he was looking for. A small torch burned on the wall over the platform across the stream.

_That'll do._

He walked over to the ledge and leapt across, making his way to the torch. After grabbing the burning stick from its place on the wall, he carefully jumped back across the gap, and made his way to the barrier.

The heat from the torch warmed Link's wet body, a comforting relief from the cold water caking his tunic. As soon as he made his way to the barrier, he held out the light and let the flames lick at the dry fibers. Almost instantly, they ignited, lighting the room in a brilliant display of incandescence. Link watched in awe as the webbing twisted and shrank under the heat before floating to the ground and leaving the path ahead open. With torch in hand, he stepped forward to the door and slowly opened it, proceeding into the next room of the underground cavern.

**o0o**

Link once again found himself falling through a mass of cobwebs, this time burned through by his torch. Finding no other way forward, he was left with no choice but to jump into another hole, despite Navi's protests, and pray to the goddesses that there was another pool of water beneath.

A loud splash, and his prayers were answered. Link rose to the surface and found himself in the middle of a small body of water located on the edge of an equally small, painfully dark room. He slowly crawled out and made his way onto dry land. Navi dropped through the opening and skirted over to float beside him.

"Looks like your torch went out." She said quietly.

_No kidding._

"We'll have to wait for it to dry off before we can light it again." Link said, sitting down for a rest.

Navi sighed. "This place sure has a lot of surprises, doesn't it?"

Wasn't that the truth. Between giant spiders hanging from the ceiling, rotating spike traps, and giant cobwebs covering massive drops, the inside of the Great Deku Tree was like something out of those old adventure books that Link used to read in the village library. He hadn't expected anything like this when he was asked to break this curse. He hadn't even found anything that could help him locate the source! Needless to say, Link was frustrated.

What made matters worse was the fact that he was now trapped in the bottom of this glorified hole. Even if he found and destroyed the source of the curse, there was no way back up, at least none that he could see; not unless his new fairy could somehow lift objects eighty-five times her own weight. So unless he was able to figure something out, it appeared that Link would die down here, one way or another. It was hopeless.

Link felt tears itching at the corners of his eyes and he buried his face in his arms.

_No, I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry!_

"Hey, I think I've found an exit."

Navi's voice tore Link from his depressing thoughts. He choked back his tears and rubbed the last from his eyes. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a door, barely illuminated in the light Navi emitted. Link sniffed and stood up before making his way to where his fairy waited. He took only a few steps something solid hit him across the head. Hard. He fell backwards, his hand reaching up to grasp his temple. Stars appeared in front of his eyes as his vision blurred, creating a light-show in his mind. In a daze, he stood up on shaky feet and tried to scan the room for his assailant. He took another hit, this time in the stomach.

Link quickly grew desperate, frantically searching the darkened room for his attacker. **********More detail right here**********

"Over here, Link!" He heard Navi shout.

She was floating over a green deku scrub, dodging deku nuts that the small plant fired in her direction. He drew up his blade and crept over to the attacker, Navi keeping it busy. As he drew close, he saw it twitch before spinning around, it eyes growing wide as it found its prey directly in front of him. It tried to retreat into its nest, but Link threw out a hand, latching onto its plumage. He pulled it roughly from its hole and slammed it into the ground.

The deku scrub tried to wrestle free, but Link was stronger. Grabbing its throat in his right hand and resting a knee on its chest, he placed the tip of his blade over the opening of its mouth. Seeing that it was caught, it relaxed and stared Link in the eye.

"Okay okay, you got me." The scrub said in a slightly hoarse voice. "Um...Since you haven't killed me yet, I assume that means you want something from me."

Link didn't respond. The deku scrub took this as an opportunity to continue. "Listen, if I tell you the secret about Queen Gohma will you let me free?"

Navi answered for her partner.

"Just like that? You're not going to attack us again, right?"

"Sure, whatever." It replied. "Okay listen: If you want to defeat the queen, attack her in the eye while she's stunned."

"And how are we supposed to stun her?" Navi asked, obviously annoyed with the lack of information.

"I don't know!" It laughed. "No one's ever done it! Nobody kills the queen."

"I'm going to." Link replied, shifting his hand on his blade.

"Whatever." The deku scrub scoffed. "It's your funeral."

"No," Link said coldly. "It's yours."

Before the deku scrub had a chance to answer him, Link tightened his grip on his sword and thrust it deep into his prisoner's mouth, enjoying the look on his opponent's face as it's eyes grew wide and it's limbs fought desperately to break free. He violently twisted his blade, hearing a sickening snap from the small plant's neck. It's struggling ceased and it fell limp, it's wide eyes staring ahead.

_Serves you right._

Link watched it for another second before resting his foot on the scrub's chest and freeing his blade from it's mouth. He turned to Navi who was staring at him, a shocked expression resting on her face. She met his eyes before he walked past her and made his way to the door. Link rested his palms on it's face and lifted the door open. Ahead was a dark tunnel, one Link hoped led to this queen. He stepped through the opening, Navi following close behind.

**o0o**

"Link, what's that sound? It sounds like scratching..."

Indeed it did. A loud shuffling sound suddenly appeared and seemed to echo throughout the room. Link tried to locate the source of the noise but was only met with blackness. He couldn't see anything. Even Navi's light failed to penetrate the inky blackness. Link took a few steps forward before stumbling on a loose rock. He fell forward and caught himself on a wall.

"Link," Navi whispered. "What about your torch?"

_Oh yeah! I could light this whole place up. I just hope it's dry enough._

Link removed his torch from his belt and fumbled with it for a few moments. Navi flew closer, attempting to shed a small amount of light. She watched anxiously; even she couldn't see in the dark. Link became desperate, furiously trying to dry off his soaking tool.

After what seemed like minutes, Link was finally able to create a spark that was able to ignite the torch. The flame illuminated much of the chamber, casting eerie shadows that seemed to reach out at him. He whipped around, holding the torch above his head like a trophy.

He saw nothing.

After frantically searching the room for what seemed like minutes, he finally looked up. Sitting in the middle of the ceiling high above him rested the source of the mysterious noise. A single large eye blinked, staring back down at them. It's gaze shifted between Link and Navi.

"Uh, Navi?" Link gaped.

"Huh..." She answered, fixated on the object above.

"I'm about to risk my life..."

Before either could think, the large eye blinked one more time before falling rapidly to the ground. As it dropped into the light, it's true form was revealed. Link rolled out of the way to avoid being crushed by the giant arachnid. He stood up quickly and drew his sword, holding the torch in his right hand.

"Is this Gohma?" Link asked, ducking behind a large pillar. He peered out, looking for his opponent. It didn't see him, probably losing track of him during the initial attack.

"It has to be." Navi answered, resting on Link's shoulder.

Suddenly, the large spider's eye turned and noticed him peering out from behind the pillar. It shrieked and burst forward, leaving dust in its wake as it lunged with single-minded purpose.

"Any ideas, Navi?" He shouted.

The spider lashed out, it's razor-sharp talon narrowly missing Link as he dove out of the way. The pillar shattered under the pressure and collapsed, sending debris flying across the chamber.

"The deku scrub said to stun it!" Navi yelled back, now by his side again. "How do we do that?"

As his opponent drew closer, Link waited. It stopped and held up both talons, lunging towards Link. He jumped out of the way as his enemy's weapons became stuck in the granite. He looked back and noticed its eye. It was blood-red and pulsing. It sure looked like a weak spot.

_Better than nothing, anyways._

"Navi, distract it!" He yelled to his partner.

She obliged, flying over to the spider and buzzing around its eye. This gave Link time to ready his slingshot. He loaded it up and took aim. The pellet pierced the eye directly in the middle, embedding itself deep inside. The arachnid toppled over, blood and water spraying from the small wound.

Link quickly put away his slingshot and sprinted towards his fallen enemy. He readied his blade over the eye and thrust deep into the soft tissue, twisting the metal.

It let out a loud screech and rose up, knocking Link over, and crawled to one of the corners. Link watched as it retreated to the ceiling with the Kokiri Sword still lodged within its eye. It tensed up, it's eye changing once more.

Link's slingshot was in his hand and ready to fire before he even knew what he was doing. He slowed his breathing and felt the muscles in his fingers relax, releasing the bullet and sending it flying across the chamber. The seed again pierced the queen in the eye and it fell unceremoniously to the ground, stunned. His legs ached as he sprinted over to his fallen enemy and ripped his weapon out of its eye. Holding it in a reverse grip, he thrust it inside, again and again. Every wound inflicted issued a protest from the large arachnid.

Link soon felt his arm grow weary but he ignored it. His anger drove him to inflict as much damage upon his enemy as possible. Blood sprayed out from every wound he carved, soaking his tunic in the crimson liquid. He grew numb to the beast's moans as it cried out in agony.

He felt no pity. This monster was the source of the curse that plagued the Great Deku Tree. He would gladly end its life to protect those he cared for and as far as he was concerned, it deserved nothing less.

Link drove his blade through again and it heaved violently, one last death throe before falling silent. Blinded by sheer rage, he never noticed the struggling had ended. Now unchallenged, he kept up his pace, tearing out the vital organ. Only Navi's prodding stopped him from continuing his massacre.

Navi looked on at a scene of utter destruction. The once mighty beast that stalked these caverns and plagued the Great Deku Tree lay dead at the feet of a young boy; both were covered in blood. The eye that Link had assaulted was now nothing more than a bloody paste littering the ground. The stench alone made Navi cringe and turn away.

Linked stared at his fallen opponent feeling a sense of satisfaction in ending its life. The rage that had fueled him only minutes before was now gone, replaced by sheer exhaustion. His lungs fought for air and his legs shook. He took a few steps back and observed the scene of death he had caused.

"What in Din's name was that?" Navi blurted out behind him.

Link shook his head, not quite knowing how to respond. He figured it was a combination of hatred for the monster and simple survival instincts. That being the case, he still couldn't shake the sense of satisfaction that came with killing the beast. He had _enjoyed_ the act. But how could he tell that to Navi?

Before he could answer, a loud crash shook the chamber and a column of blue light appeared in the middle of the floor. It cast its light around the room, giving everything a sapphire hue.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"It's our way out, I guess," Navi answered, still shaken by the boy's outburst. He was certainly nothing like the Great Deku Tree had described. What happened to this child for him to harbor such anger? A chiming sounded around her and she watched in horror as Link disappeared into the column of light. She eagerly followed him, not wanting to be trapped in this cavern. A familiar feeling enveloped her as the chamber turned to white and she felt her body rising through the ceiling.

**o0o**

"Well done, Link. Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage."

Link looked up and found himself standing before the mighty Deku Tree. It seemed that he had succeeded. He had broken the curse.

"Now, I have more to tell thee, Link. Listen well."

He proceeded to tell Link about a wicked man from the desert who had originally placed the curse. He was a madman who used his evil powers in an attempt to locate the sacred realm, a parallel universe to Hyrule. He explained that the sacred realm contains the triforce, a holy relic containing the essence of the gods, and whose power could grant any wish.

He spoke of the origins of the triforce, and of how the three goddesses created it once they formed the world.

"Thou must never let the wicked man from the desert to lay hands on the triforce. The man who placed the death curse on me and sapped my power."

"Alas Link," He continued, "My end is nigh. Although your valiant efforts have freed me of the curse, I was doomed from the beginning."

_Wait, so he's going to die anyway?_

"Yes, Link." He said, as if reading his mind. "I will pass soon, but do not grieve for me." His voice was that of a whisper. Link knew that he was running out of time.

"This is Hyrule's final hope. Go now...to Hyrule Castle. Thou wilt surely meet the princess of destiny. Take this stone, the stone that man wanted so badly from me, that he cast the curse upon me."

Link winced as a bright flash of green light momentarily blinded him. When he finally opened his eyes, he was holding a beautiful green gem, sparkling in the light. It was lined with a ring of gold that shone vibrantly.

"Why is this thing so important?" He asked.

"Tis a key of sorts, one that, when combined with the others, opens the way to the triforce. Alas, my child, the future of our land now depends upon thee. I have done all I can." He called out to Navi. She tore her attention from the sparkling gemstone back to her master.

"Yes, Great Deku tree?" She asked.

"Help Link to carry out my will." He said.

"I will..."

A groaning sound came rose up out of the depths of the tree. "I entreat ye...Navi...Good...bye..."

Link and Navi looked on in horror. The tall branches began shedding their leaves. They fell in droves, cascading over the small clearing. Before long, entire sections of the branches were left bare, exposing the forest floor to the sun. The tree itself began changing. The outer layer of bark slowly dried up, changing into a sickly gray color. Sections peeled off, leaving the inner bark exposed. Before long, the tree stilled, the transformation complete.

The Great Deku Tree was dead.

The two young adventurers were silent for a moment, too shocked for words. Link bowed his head in sadness, and gave honor to the Great Deku Tree's memory.

"Goodbye, Great Deku Tree..." Navi said quietly.

"I guess we'd better go to Hyrule Castle." Link said, feeling sick and depressed.

He turned around to walk back to the village, only to find Mido standing at the exit, mouth agape. He looked from Link, to the dead tree, and back to Link again. He spoke up, his voice cracking a bit.

"H-He's dead...The Great Deku Tree is dead..." He said, before looking angrily to Link. "You...you killed him, didn't you? This is all your fault! I'm gonna tell everybody!"

That said, Mido turned tail and ran back through the passage leading to the village, shouting the whole way.

"This is gonna be bad, isn't it?" Navi asked, turning to face Link. He looked at his feet.

"Probably, but at least we're leaving soon."

"Right. Let's get outta here."

**o0o**

Link could feel eyes boring holes into his back as he walked down the path leading to his tree-house. Mido had led all the Kokiri children to believe that Link had caused the Great Deku Tree's death. Since he was also the leader of their village, everyone believed his story, regardless of anything Link said to convince them otherwise.

Navi's earlier assumption that something bad would happen was true. The village had agreed to exile Link, effectively cutting him off from the only family he had ever known. Now he was forced to continue the mission the Great Deku Tree laid upon him without hope of ever returning. He climbed the ladder and entered his small house.

Link walked over to one of his dressers and opened a drawer, hoping to find another tunic to replace his blood soaked one. He found one hidden under some dusty blankets and pulled it out. The leather was a much darker shade of green and felt a bit heavier than the set he currently wore. It would have to do. He quickly donned the replacement set, throwing the soiled one across the room in a fit of anger.

He stared at it, fuming.

_How could they do this? How could they believe that idiot when he had no evidence?_

He began pacing, not sure of what to do. He still couldn't believe that the Kokiri would exile him after all he had done. He only did what the Great Deku Tree asked, for goddesses sake! No, they had no idea. They were simply content to sit at their so called "leader's" feet and listen to his every word. They were all fools, and only now did Link recognize that.

He finally decided that sitting here moping wasn't going to change anything. The damage had already been done. He was about to turn and leave when he heard a small voice from across the room.

"Link?" It was Saria.

Link turned around and she stepped closer, a dejected look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Link. I'm so sorry..." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I knew there would come a day when you would leave the forest; you're different than us after all. I just...I never imagined it would be like this."

Link remained silent, not trusting his own voice in his current emotional state. Instead, he let Saria continue.

"Link, I don't believe Mido. I know you. You would never do anything to hurt the Great Deku Tree!"

"It was a curse, Saria." Navi said, staring at her intently. "And Link broke it."

"I know..." Saria answered quietly, staring at Link. "Link, I have something for you...a gift, I suppose. I want you to take it and know that you'll always be my friend."

She slowly held out her hand. In it rested a small, pink ocarina. Link plucked it from her grasp and examined it closely. It was simple, but beautifully crafted. Someone obviously spent hours carving out the small holes and the intricate patterns that adorned it.

"I just finished it yesterday..." Saria said, noticing Link's interest. "I was meaning to give it to you earlier but..." She trailed off. "Anyway, I figured this was my last chance. H-How do you like-"

"It's beautiful." Link interrupted, smiling at her.

She smiled back, before Link pulled her into a hug. His emotions were in distress. He was just banished from Kokiri society and lost every friend he ever had. Yet this beautiful parting gift from his long time friend told him he wasn't alone. They rested there for a few moments, enjoying their last moment together.

Link pulled away from the embrace and looked Saria in the eye.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so..." She replied, looking down at the floor. "Just...don't forget me."

"Never." He said quickly. "I'll have this as a constant reminder."

Saria smiled, showing her teeth. She looked back up at him, the pain in her face diminished, yet still present.

"Well, you better get going, then. You have a princess to meet!"

Link nodded and stepped towards the door. He looked back at his friend and gave her one last smile, before exiting the hut through the door canvas. Saria stared at the door for a moment before walking towards it herself, and slipping out through the door flap. She climbed down the ladder and walked up the path just in time to see her best friend enter the log tunnel at the edge of the village and disappear.

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Well, there's the second chapter. I can honestly say that I'm pleased with it. Sure, there's some room for improvement, but when is there not? I might go over it again if people REALLY hate it, but it's whatever.

Anyways, Link seems a bit violent, doesn't he? And if you can't tell, so does the story. Now I can assure you that even if this isn't the most friendly story you've read, it's not gonna be a blood explosion extraordinaire. Just letting you know now.

So thanks for reading and I'd appreciate it if you left a review telling me what you thought of this chapter and if I need to change anything. I take all kinds of criticism. After all, that's what makes a good writer.

Thanks again.


	3. New Faces

**_The Hero of Time_**

**-New Faces-**

**o0o**

"Hey, I see light up ahead!"

Link looked up from the ground to the spot that Navi was referring to. Indeed, he noticed a few pin-pricks of light peering between the branches of the trees. He picked up his pace, hopeful that he would soon be out of the forest so he could focus on locating the castle.

As Link drew near the edge of the woods, more and more light filled his senses. Pushing aside several branches, he stepped out into the open sky. His eyes squinted instinctively as he took in his bright new surroundings.

He stood just outside the forest resting in the edge of a field with a dirt path leading off into the distance and disappearing over a hill. The landscape was mainly flat with a few hills and trees pockmarking the area. Link noticed a large, scaly object adorned with feathers protruding from the ground several dozen yards away. He stepped towards it, eager for a better look.

"Be careful, Link." Navi objected.

Link didn't answer, continuing his cautious advance. As he came within a few feet, the object suddenly rose from the ground, large blades extending from the bottom. They spun rapidly, suspending it in the air, and angled themselves in Link's direction, intent on cutting him to ribbons.

He had no time to react. He fell backwards as the creature neared, its deadly weapons creating a whirring sound as they cut through the air. He crawled backwards awkwardly, trying to escape certain death. Navi flew in close to distract the creature allowing Link some breathing room. He took the opportunity to spin around and stand up, sprinting down the dirt path. Navi soon caught up and Link doubled over, gasping for breath.

"You really...saved my butt." Link panted.

"Well I can't just let you die after the Great Deku Tree told me to watch after you!" She replied. "Just...next time you see something and you don't know what it is, stay away."

Link let out a soft laugh. "Yeah. So do you have any idea how to get to the castle?" He inquired.

"What do I look like, a map?" Navi said, annoyed. "I have no idea. I've never been outside the forest before. We're just going to have to look for a sign or something."

Link nodded. "Let's just follow this road for now. Hopefully we'll find something."

"Well we'd better hurry." Navi said worriedly. "It looks like we only have a few hours of daylight left."

Link looked to the horizon. The array of beautiful colors painting the sky told a very different story.

"I think that might be an exaggeration."

**o0o**

_Hyrule Castle Town - 2 mil_es

"Thank the goddesses!" Navi exclaimed, reading the sign. She could faintly see the outline of the town in the dim light and she figured that they could reach the town before nightfall.

Without warning, Link sped past her, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Navi quickly followed, confused by his actions.

"What's the hurry?" She asked.

"Didn't you read the last part?" Link panted. "It said that the gates close at sundown. That means we only have about twenty minutes!"

"Why do they do that? What are they afraid of?"

Link shrugged and kept running. He recalled his dream from the previous night. The landscape around him looked familiar and so it was remarkably easy to follow the same path he had taken in his dreams. Of course, he still had to make a timely effort to reach his destination.

The sun was falling fast. Link kept up his pace, but he didn't know if he could make it to the castle gates before it sank below the horizon. Already he assumed he had less than 10 minutes before the guards would seal the drawbridge and cut him off from the inside. All he could do was pick up his pace and pray that it would be enough.

Darkness had already fallen by the time Link was within 50 yards of the entrance. He suddenly heard a strange metallic sound that sounded familiar to him, like the jingling of a chain. Looking towards the drawbridge, he saw it slowly begin to rise.

He panicked. His jog became a sprint as he desperately tried to close the distance between himself and the town. He reached the bridge just as it was about to climb out of his reach.

_I've only got one chance..._

Link jumped, reaching his hand forward. He almost yelped with delight as he felt his fingers grasp the wood. He tightened his grip and tried to pull himself up, but his recent exertion had left him drained. He flailed, kicking his legs and trying to use them as leverage to pull himself up. All the while, he was being lifted further off the ground by the drawbridge in its ascent.

Finally, Link summoned the strength to pull himself over the wooden structure, just as it was about to reach its vertical position. He flipped over, sliding down the rough surface, gaining speed as the angle became steeper and steeper. Bracing himself, Link slammed into the cobblestone road, landing hard on his right shoulder. He let out a pained groan.

Link laid there for a few moments, catching his breath. Soon, a guard dressed in standard issue armor jogged over to him and helped him into a sitting position.

"What were you thinking, kid?" He asked, agitated. "You could've killed yourself!"

Link shrugged, not exactly sure how to answer his question. The guard probably wouldn't even believe his story.

"All right, kid, get up." The guard said. Link stood shakily to his feet, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Is there any place I could stay the night?" He asked the man.

He shrugged his shoulders. "The inn might have an open room for you." He answered. "It's in the town square. Just follow this path past those houses and you'll be there."

"Thanks." Link said and started down the stone path.

"Just stay out of trouble!" He heard the guard yell after him.

"He's right. We should keep a low profile." Navi said, peeking out of his pack. "We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention."

_Yeah, I don't feel like getting mugged tonight._

The two walked through a stone archway and entered a large courtyard lined with shops and other buildings. There was a large fountain in the middle and wooden stands near the walls. The whole area was surprisingly empty, save for a small pack of dogs wandering on the far side of the courtyard. He would have thought that such a big town would have more people. Link finally looked up at one of the buildings and noticed a sign over the door that read, "**Inn.**" He stepped around the fountain and walked up to the door, slowly opening it.

Link walked inside, and shut the door, which let out a loud squeak. Walking up to the counter, he noticed a small bell. He tapped the button on the top a few times, the device issuing a ringing sound that was sure to alert anyone inside to his presence. The sound of a door opening echoed from around a corner behind the counter before light footsteps reached Link's ears. An old woman with large glasses and graying hair soon appeared and stepped up to the counter, greeting Link with a smile.

"Hello, young man, I just heard you come in." She said, her voice sounding tired, yet surprisingly young despite her age. She yawned. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes." Link answered, suddenly feeling a little intimidated. He had never stayed in a place like this before. "I was looking for somewhere to stay the night."

"Well you came to the right place." The woman said, smiling at him. "And lucky for you, we still have a room open on the second floor." She opened a large book and flipped through the pages before stopping and dipping a quill pen in a bottle of ink.

"Now what is your name?" She asked, suddenly sounding professional.

"...Link" She wrote his name in the book before looking back at him.

"Okay, Link. That will be 20 rupees for one night."

Link reached into his wallet, bringing out a shining red gem, and handed it to the woman. She reached under the counter and brought out a key. She set it on the counter for him and began writing in the book.

"Thank you, son, and enjoy your stay. Your room is number 23." She said, flipping closed the book and sliding it aside. "You'll find the stairs down the hall and to the left.

Link nodded, and began down the hall the innkeeper mentioned. Finding the stairs, he climbed them with heavy feet and walked down the corridor searching for room 23. He found it at the very end of the hall in front of a window. The door unlocked easily and he stepped into a small, one bed chamber. There was a round table in the middle and a fireplace in the far wall. Linked walked over to the bed and sat down.

Navi climbed out of Link's pack and took the place in.

"Hey, this place isn't so bad." She said examining the furnishings. "And the bed is really soft!"

Link nodded and flopped over, weary of the events of the day. It was surprising what could happen in 24 hours, he thought.

_I break a curse, get exiled, walk 10 miles, and find myself lost in the middle of a city._

Link decided that he would think of this more tomorrow. He just wanted to sleep. After a few minutes, he felt his body relax. Navi's voice became more and more distant as he fell into the welcome embrace of unconsciousness.

**o0o**

Link slowly opened his eyes, wincing as morning light poured into them. He yawned and sat up, looking around the room for his fairy. He found her nestled into a small blanket on the table. She clearly drug it onto the table and turned it into a small bed.

He stepped over to her quietly and gave her a small nudge. She shifted before slowly opening her eyes. Her wings twitched as she recognized Link's face and she sprang into the air, letting out a loud yawn.

"Morning, Link!." She said, sounding a bit groggy. "Ready to head to the castle?"

Link nodded before picking up his pack, opening the flap for Navi to land inside. He left the chamber, and walked the short distance to the counter. The old woman was gone, Link noticed, but there was a younger girl working in her place. He handed her the key.

"Thank you." She said, happily. "I hope you enjoyed your stay!"

Link smiled and left through the front door.

As soon as Link opened the door and stepped out, he was instantly cast into the hustle and bustle of city life. Any resemblance to the town square he witnessed the previous night was gone. Instead of the empty courtyard, it was the center of activities. People were everywhere. Some were running, some walking, and some stood still in small groups, conversing. The stores were crowded with people and even the small vendor stands were completely concealed behind masses of consumers eager to sample their products.

Link weaved through the traffic, dazed and confused. He tried to look up to locate the castle, but only managed to see the faces of the people walking past him. It was difficult to make any sort of progress as the large crowds kept pushing him back. Link eventually caught a glimpse of what he thought looked like the town gate, however as he began to make his way towards it, a small stone wall, about waist-high, rose up from the cobblestone road seemingly from nowhere. Letting out a soft yelp, Link stumbled, trying to avoid crashing into what he recognized from the night before as the fountain, but only succeeded in tripping and running headlong into a soft body. A glint of red flashed in the sunlight the instant before he felt a large weight land on top of him.

"Oof!" A high pitched voice exclaimed.

Link looked up into the eyes of a young girl, easily his age, with bright red hair and soft blue eyes. She stared back down at him with a shocked expression on her face, clearly reflecting the surprise of being toppled over by a strange boy darting out of the crowd.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "I didn't see you and..." She trailed off. "Here, let me help you up."

The girl rose from her position on top of Link and lowered her hand to him. He grasped her soft hand firmly in his own and as she helped him to his feet, he noticed how warm her hand felt in his. It was nice. As soon as his feet were once more on solid ground, he thanked the girl, who didn't respond. He took this opportunity to get a good look at her. The first thing that stuck out were her clothes, being much different than he was used to. She wore a simple white dress with blue symbols resembling bottles lining the hem. Around her neck was an orange scarf, the two ends meeting at her chest and held together with a brass broach resembling the face of a dragon. The leather boots she wore were covered in dried mud, contrasting with the rest of her outfit and giving Link the impression that this girl was accustomed to hard work.

Looking up from his examination, Link noticed that this girl was appraising him much the same as he was her. Her bright, azure eyes darted across his body. They inspected his equipment and ran across the length of his tunic before finally resting on his face. She shot him a quizzical look.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She asked.

Link shook his head, wondering why this girl, of all people, cared to ask about him.

"Yeah, I noticed your clothes are different." She said pointing at his dark green tunic. "You look like you're from the forest."

Link shrugged. "I am." He said loud enough to be heard over the crowds.

Her eyes grew wide. "Wow! Does that mean you have a fairy?"

"Um...yeah. I have a fairy." He said gesturing to his pack.

Navi took this as an opportunity to poke her head out of the small flap. She glared at Link.

"Link, you idiot! You can't just go around telling people about me!"

The girl laughed out loud, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

"You DO have a fairy!" She continued laughing before looking at Navi. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Malon!"

Navi shook her head slightly and gave Malon a sideways grin. "It's nice to meet you too, Malon. Listen, could you help us find the castle? We have to go there soon."

"The castle?" Malon asked. "My dad went there a while ago but he hasn't come back yet."

"If you show us where to go we can help you find him." Link said, itching to move.

"Of course! It's this way, follow me!" Malon started running towards one of the exits leading out of the town square, expertly weaving in between the crowds. Link struggled to keep up, nearly being bowled over a few times. Eventually, he met up with her on a dirt path just outside the gate to the north. He looked skyward and caught a glimpse of a tower with blue roofing poking out from beneath a hill.

_That must be the castle._

"Hey, you finally caught up with me, slowpoke!" Malon laughed.

"I lost you a few times back there." Link chuckled. "But we're here now."

"How are we planning on getting to the castle?" Navi asked. "I doubt they're going to just let us walk in the front door."

"No, they won't." Malon agreed. "There's a gate just up ahead that leads directly to the castle. Last time I tried to get in, they pushed me down and told me to 'get lost.' We're going to have to find another way."

Link sighed.

"What, are we gonna have to tunnel underneath them?"

Malon smiled. "I have a better idea." She said, looking over at the cliff wall to their right. "See those vines? We could climb them and sneak around.

"And how are we supposed to get down?" Link chuckled.

"Well, that will be your job, fairy boy! Use your imagination!" She laughed before heading over to the vines and beginning her ascent. "Catch me if I fall!" She yelled down at him.

_Yeah, good idea._

When Malon reached the top, Link began his own climb. Living in the forest for years, he'd become an experienced climber and was able to reach the top quickly.

"You're pretty good." Malon said, impressed. She looked across the path leading to the gate.

Link followed her gaze and saw an opening in the stone gate with a ladder leading down.

"I've found our way down." He said quietly, before crouching and moving silently towards the hole, Malon treading close behind. The two jumped into the hole and slid down the ladder, finding themselves in a guardhouse with a single door leading to the other side of the gate. Link padded over to the door and opened it slightly, peering outside with one eye. Seeing that no one was looking, he led Malon outside and the two continued down the dirt road.

Around the first corner, the pair nearly walked directly into two clueless guards standing in the middle of the road a short distance away. Acting fast, Link quickly grabbed Malon's arm and pulled her back, keeping her hidden from view. He raised two fingers and pointed over his shoulder in the direction of the soldiers. Malon nodded silently and looked up. She pointed over the hill to their left and the two silently crawled up.

They stood in the middle of a small field just outside the castle and were completely exposed. The closest cover was across the field behind a large rock wall to the left of the main gate. Luckily, no one had seen them yet.

"We need to move quickly." Link said, before running across the field and ducking behind the wall. Malon followed close behind. He listened for a few seconds, hearing some of the guards' chatter. They hadn't seemed to notice the pair.

"So how are we planning on getting past the gate?" Navi asked, peeking her head out to observe the situation.

"I think we can climb this wall." Malon answered, noting the texture. There were several spaces large enough to fit a hand into, turning the wall into a makeshift ladder. Link and Malon wasted no time in climbing over and jumping down, landing behind the gate. They silently snuck past the two guards, who were facing towards the field, and rounded the corner. What they found in front of them caused them to freeze in their tracks.

In a corner of the wall, slumped against a large milk crate, was a man, snoring loudly. He wore a red shirt underneath a set of denim overalls. His grizzled face sported an impressive mustache as black as the night sky.

"That's my dad!" Malon blurted out. "I should have known he'd be sleeping. He's so lazy sometimes."

She hurried over to him as Link followed, watching in amusement. She knelt down next to him and nudged him a bit. The man let out another loud snore. She shook him a bit harder, to no avail. Sighing in exasperation, Malon sat down.

"It's no use, I can't wake him up..." She said, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Here, let me try." Link said, unsheathing his sword and walking over to one of the milk crates. He placed the blade between the boards and applied pressure, breaking the lid off. He pulled out a small bottle and dumped its contents on the ground. Walking over to the moat, he lay flat on his stomach and reached the bottle down, dipping it into the water and filling it up. He stepped in front of the sleeping giant and gave Malon a smile, before dumping the cold liquid on the man's face. His eyes shot open in surprise as he awoke with a start, sputtering as water filled his mouth.

"What in tarnation?" He asked, spitting water everywhere. "Can't a person get a little shut eye around here?" He looked over at Malon and froze. "Malon? What...What're you doing here?"

"I came to look for you after you disappeared. You've been gone all day." She answered him, a displeased look gracing her face.

"Really? All day?" He asked, confused. "Oh, Malon I'm so sorry! I just sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know..." She said skeptically. "You might have to make something REALLY good tonight for supper..."

The man smiled. "That sounds reasonable. Your friend can come along too, if he's willing." He sad, gesturing to Link. "What's your name, son?"

"Link." He replied, shaking the man's hand.

"He's a fairy boy from the forest!" Malon added excitedly.

"Oh really?" Her father said, skeptically. "Well I'm pleased to meet you, Link. The name's Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch." Link nodded.

"Well Malon," Talon said tiredly, "we'd better start heading back. It'll be supper time 'fore long."

He turned and began walking towards the gate.

"C'mon, Link!" Malon giggled, liking the sound of her new friend's name. "My dad is a great cook, and you'll love the ranch! I can show you the-"

"We can't, Malon." Navi interjected, jumping out of Link's pack and floating around his head. "Link has important business here at the castle. That's why we needed you to show us the way here."

Link noticed the disappointed look on Malon's face and felt a stab of guilt. It would have been nice to have been able leave right then and forget everything, he admitted, but he knew that wasn't an option. He had to carry out the Great Deku tree's wishes and visit the princess. The old tree had died for this, after all. Once he was done, however...

"We'd love to come over for dinner but we have to see the princess first." Link said to Malon, hoping to cheer her up.

"So you're saying you'll still come over?" Malon asked suddenly hopeful.

"Yeah," Link answered her, "we'll come as soon as we're done here."

Malon smiled, her white teeth showing between her lips. "Great!" She said, a little too loudly. "The ranch is only a mile or so outside of town, so you can't miss it!"

She ran off to catch up with her dad but turned around to wave at him.

"I'll see you soon!" She shouted.

Link nodded and waved after her, a smile creeping onto his face. Navi waited until Malon was out of sight before she spoke up.

"We can't go telling everybody about our mission, Link." She said sternly. "Remember what I said? Low profile?"

Link ignored her, instead focusing on how he was going to enter the castle. The front door wasn't an option; they would just throw him out, or toss him in a cell. No, he had to be creative. He noticed a small drainage chute where a stream of water poured from the castle and spilled into the moat. He knew the jump was too far for him to reach, even with his athletic ability. Noticing the milk crates, Link stepped up behind one and pushed. It moved quite easily.

After some careful maneuvering, Link was able to stack the two crates on top of each other, giving him the height he needed to reach the drainage chute. He climbed on top and took a deep breath. Link ran forward and leapt with his left foot, flying over the moat and landing on the small ledge. He took a moment to regain his sense of balance before peering through the small hole. He could see a small pool on the other side and some small plants. Link took a deep breath and crawled inside.

**o0o**

Link dove behind a bush, hoping that the passing guard hadn't seen him. He peered around the corner as he walked by and let out a sigh of relief. He had been sneaking through the castle for almost a half-hour, trying to locate the princess, but couldn't seem to find anyone that would match her description.

_I probably should have come up with a plan, rather than just rushing inside._

Link pulled his head back quickly, seeing a flash of light reflecting off a suit of armor. The guard passed by without incident and Link took the opportunity to move up, heading around the corner. He crouched behind another hedge bush. A large archway stood at the end of the hall, flanked by two guards. Link guessed that something important was down this hallway. But there was no way that he could get around the guards without being seen.

Navi peered out, smiling. "Leave these two to me."

Before Link could protest, she flew out of his pack and glided over to the soldiers.

"Hey, stupid!" He heard her shout. The two guards looked at each other. One drew a sword. "Hah! You can't catch me!" She took of in the other direction, leading the two guards down the hall they came from.

_I hope she'll be alright._

Link rose from his cover and quietly ran through the archway. The path led into a large courtyard flanked on all sides by high walls. The cobblestone floor was missing and was instead replaced with a grassy field with a small stream lining the wall. On the far end, he saw a stone staircase leading up to a small window. Facing the window and staring intently through its smooth surface was a young girl, dressed in the same royal robes from his dream. He knew without a doubt that this was the princess. His mission was nearing its completion.

Link walked up the stone steps and stood behind the girl. She turned her head and looked back, hearing someone walk up behind her. She froze, before turning around fully, wide-eyed.

"Who...Who are you?"

For a moment, Link was dumbstruck. As he stared at the girl, he felt an overwhelming sense of recognition. Everything about her looked familiar. From her blonde hair and purple hat to her matching dress...Link knew he'd seen her somewhere before. But where?

"You...you're the boy from my dream." The princess whispered, her gaze fixed on Navi with great intensity as the fairy floated around Link's head.

"If you have a fairy...does that mean you're from the forest?" Link nodded his head once.

"I was told to bring this to you." Link said, reaching into his pack and pulling out the green gemstone given to him by the Great Deku Tree. He held it out in front of him for the princess to see. Her eyes grew wide and she laughed out loud.

"I knew it! When I saw your fairy..." She trailed off. The next instant, the girl's face changed to one of embarrassment. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule. May I ask your name?"

"Link."

"Well then, Link." Zelda said, smiling. "I need to tell you a story. Since you're here, it can only mean one thing. I've been having dreams, you see. Horrible dreams. Dreams of darkness and evil shrouding the land, choking it, and leaving it bare. But recently, I had another dream. The darkness was still there, like in all my other dreams, which was overwhelming the peaceful land of Hyrule. However in this one, once the darkness became strongest, a single ray of light suddenly shot out from the forest, breaking the dark clouds and lighting the sky. The light became a figure holding a green stone - that green stone."

Link stared at the gem in his hand before looking back up to the princess. She continued speaking.

"There was also a fairy, much like you; one who followed the figure and lighted his path, guiding him in the right direction. The two possessed an incredible bond, one forged in the fires of hardship and disparity, to stand strong in the face of adversity - unbreakable, unyielding." She paused to let her words sink in. "I believe you two are the ones from my dream."

At this, Navi took the opportunity to speak.

"Wait...so are you saying that Link and I are part of some prophesy?"

_Oh no..._

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Zelda answered, smiling at the pair.

Link sighed and shook his head. The princess kept talking, oblivious to Link's frustration.

"You've heard the legends of the creation of Hyrule?" Link nodded his head.

"Good. And can I assume you've heard of the Triforce?" Again, Link nodded.

"Okay then. I'm going to tell you a part of the legend that has been passed down for generations within the Royal Family. You must keep it a secret." She cleared her throat. "Long ago, three goddesses created the land of Hyrule, leaving the Triforce to symbolize its completion. The Triforce, which has the power to grant any wish, was hidden away when the goddesses realized the destruction it could cause. For it is said that the Triforce would grant the wish of righteous men and evil men alike. And so they hid it away in a world known as the Sacred Realm, the entrance of which lies in the Temple of Time."

"What's that?" Link asked, confused. He'd never even heard of this temple before.

"It's located in the town, just outside of the city square. Inside is a massive stone door which seals the entrance to the sacred realm. In order to open it, one must collect three spiritual stones, one of which is already in your possession. One thing else you must have is the Ocarina of Time, a sacred treasure held by the Royal Family."

Link nodded his head slowly a few times, taking in this information. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Remember the darkness I mentioned in my dream?" Zelda asked, her face taking on a grave expression. "I believe they represent that man in there."

Link looked to where Zelda was pointing. Through the window behind her was an excellent view of a grand hallway, the floor lined with blue carpet. On the far wall Link could see two soldiers clad in full suits of armor and wielding enormous spears. He guessed there were more stationed the length of the hallway on both sides. Finally, Link's eyes rested on a large, red-haired man kneeling on the floor with one hand resting across his chest and the other hidden behind a cape.

The boy felt a strange sense of foreboding. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he recognized the man, much like he recognized Zelda earlier. Suddenly, the giant man's head twitched before turning to look directly at Link through the glass. Link knew that face, those sinister eyes. He was the man from his dream.

He jumped back away from the window, trying to get out of his line of vision. Zelda noticed this, resting her hand on Link's shoulder to calm him down.

"Did he see you?" She asked.

Link nodded, panting. "Who is that?"

"Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo." Zelda said bitterly. "He swears allegiance to my father, but I know he has something else planned. I can _feel _it. But don't worry, he has no idea what we're planning."

"Wait, what _are_ we planning?" Link asked. Zelda fixed him with a curious gaze.

"We have to stop him from getting the Triforce, of course." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We?" Link answered. "No, there's no _we_ about this. I've done _my_ job. I got you the stone and now my mission's over. The rest is your problem."

"It's not that simple." Zelda shot back, obviously confused with Link's sudden behavior. "My father doesn't believe any of my story and he's not going to jeopardize any of our alliances to get the rest of the spiritual stones just because he says his daughter had a bad dream."

"Yet you expect ME to?" Link retorted. This was getting ridiculous. He had his own problems to deal with without running all over the land taking special rocks from the various races.

"Of course not!" Zelda blurted out, shaking her head. "I don't expect you to steal them. I only need you to convince them yourself. They don't have to believe my story, they only have to trust you enough to give you the stones. Remember, Ganondorf is after the Triforce!"

"But he can't even open the door! He's stuck just like we are!"

"Not for long!" Zelda exclaimed, flabbergasted. "He WILL get the stones, I assure you. And he won't ask nicely for them. He will kill everyone in his way to obtain them and when he does, he'll march straight into the castle, take the ocarina, and enter the sacred realm. And when he finds the Triforce, the land of Hyrule will become an unrecognizable wasteland shaped by his will. That is, unless WE stop him."

Link sighed loudly. He didn't need to be told what Ganondorf would do. He knew the threat he posed. Despite this fact, Link didn't want this responsibility; he _never_ asked for it.

_Why me?_

"Fine." Link said finally, staring at the ground. "I'll do it."

The young princess let out an audible sigh of relief, irritating the young boy even more.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Where can we find the other stones?" Navi asked.

"The closest one is in the possession of the Gorons of Death Mountain a few miles to the East. The other is with the Zoras in the South. That, however, will be quite the trip and the Zora are very territorial, even more since the end of the war. Impa, my hand-maiden, will teach you a song that shows your affiliation with the Royal Family. This should at least permit you an audience with their king. As for the Gorons, you'll need a letter of authorization to get past the guard in Kakariko so you can make your way up the mountain. Here, I'll write one now."

She pulled out a sheet of expensive-looking stationary and scribbled a quick note down. She folded it up and tied it with a piece of blue yarn and handed it to Link.

"I'll guard the Ocarina of Time. You focus on gathering the spiritual stones. Impa will lead you safely out of the castle." She smiled at Link one last time. "Goddesses be with you."

Link nodded and turned around and began walking towards the tall woman in black waiting for him near the entrance, silently lamenting the cruel twist of fate that was just bestowed upon him.

**o0o**

Cool air rushed under Link's hat as he and Impa made their way across the wooden drawbridge outside the castle walls. The breeze felt refreshing, especially since he'd done nothing but walk and hide from guards most of the day. As they reached the grass, Impa suddenly stopped and took a deep breath.

"You brave lad." The tall woman said to him, staring at the mountains in the distance. "We have to do everything to protect this land."

Link followed her gaze. Her eyes were resting on one mountain in particular, one whose peak was encircled in a ring of clouds.

"That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the spiritual stone of fire." She said. "At the base of the mountain is Kakariko, my home village. You should talk to some of the townsfolk there before making your way up the mountain."

She gazed at the ocarina hanging off his belt.

"Remember the song I taught you." She said. "It holds mysterious power and only Royal Family members know it. It will prove your connection to them." She looked at him sternly. "Do not forget, the princess is counting on you to return with the spiritual stones. You must not fail."

She raised her arm suddenly and threw a small seed on the ground. It exploded in a brilliant flash of white light and when Link opened his eyes, she was gone.

"Wow, that was wierd." Navi said, struggling to get out of Link's pack. He lifted the flap and she hopped out. "So, you think we should listen to Impa and head to Kakariko? She said the Gorons had a spiritual stone."

Link closed his eyes for a moment, weighing his options, before a thought came into his head.

"We're going to the ranch." He said, already walking in that direction. "I promised Malon that we'd be there for dinner."

"You sure?" Navi questioned. "We could probably find something to eat in the village."

Link shook his head. The ranch was only a stone's throw away and he desperately needed a good rest, both physically and emotionally.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

So after some revising, I'm able to release chapter 3. I personally like this chapter as it introduces a few new characters, some of which will play a larger role later on (should be pretty obvious). I also liked the dialogue between Link and Malon. It just felt right.

So thanks for reading and if you like, leave a comment. I'll appreciate any sort of criticism.

Edit: So I added a whole new scene! This is to make Link's mission seem a bit more tangible, since I sort of glossed over his first meeting with Zelda. It deviates quite a bit from the one from the game. I think it really shows what kind of personality I've created for Link.


	4. Friends

**_The Hero of Time_**

**-Friends-**

**o0o**

"Malon, it's time for dinner!"

Malon came out of the barn and looked hopefully toward the entrance to the ranch. She sighed once again. The fairy boy hadn't shown up yet. She walked through the gate into the pasture and called her horse over, intent on taking her into the stable.

Malon looked up at the sky and laughed silently. It was the same color as her hair. Her dad had on many occasions mentioned that her hair reminded him of the sunset, and she never quite believed him until now. She continued leading her horse, Epona, toward the stable, talking softly to her, and laughing when the young filly blew on her face.

Having grown up on the ranch, Malon had no real opportunity to make friends. She always had to work, do her chores, and help her father keep the place running. Because of this, Malon's only real friends were the animals, especially the horses. Epona in particlular was Malon's favorite, having witnessed her birth and spending everyday with her.

As she left the pasture, she couldn't help but think of the fairy boy, Link. He told her earlier that they would come over for dinner after they left the castle, but he hadn't shown up yet. She was starting to think that he didn't want to come. Maybe he didn't want to be her friend after all.

She opened the door to the stable and her eyes began to water. She was too busy stewing in her own misery that she didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching her her from behind or the sound of small wings flapping in the air.

"Malon."

She jumped with a start, spinning around in her tracks and wiping tears from her eyes. Link stood before her with Navi, looking happy to see her.

"Fairy boy!" She exclaimed, wide-eyed. "I was starting to think you weren't coming!"

"It's Link, remember?" He said, a little sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She giggled.

Link turned to Epona and looked at her curiously. "Is that your horse?"

"Yeah, isn't she pretty?" Malon said, looking at Epona fondly. "She's my friend. Do you wanna pet her?"

Link slowly reached out his hand and laid it on the horse's back. Almost immediately, she whinnied and shied away from him.

"Aww, I think she's scared of you. Poor girl..." She began humming a song. It was simple tune, based on the same three notes, but it was beautiful. Malon always enjoyed singing it ever since her mother taught it to her years ago. Epona calmed eventually, nuzzling her nose into the young girl's hand. Malon reached into a bucket and brought a handful of oats. Epona ate from her hand gratefully.

"What was that song?" Link asked, that same curious expression on his face.

Malon looked at him shyly. "I learned it from my mom. Epona likes it so I named it 'Epona's Song.'"

Link smiled. "It's really pretty. Do you think you could teach it to me? I could play it on my ocarina."

"Sure!" Malon replied, excitedly. She rarely got a chance to show off her talents, "Here, I'll sing it for you..."

Link brought his ocarina to his mouth as Malon began singing the beautiful tune. The first notes flowed out of her mouth with graceful fluidity. After a few moments, Link's ocarina joined Malon's voice. His first few notes were a little off, but he soon corrected them, matching Malon's voice perfectly. Eventually, Malon stopped singing, letting Link continue on his own. She was surprised, to say the least, that he could learn so fast. Even Epona seemed to take a new interest in the boy.

The horse's ears perked up and she turned her head at him. Link didn't notice her when she brought up her nose and sniffed him, blowing warm air onto his face.

He jumped, surprised, as he was now staring the filly in the face. He put his hand on her nose and rubbed it, smiling at her.

"Looks like you've made a new friend!" Malon grinned. "I told you it was the song!"

Epona was now visibly calm around Link, in stark contrast to her previous behavior. Malon simply smiled. Link didn't seem to understand the calming effect "Epona's Song" had on the filly. She watched as he rubbed her soft neck with his left hand and looked her in the eye, a small smile gracing his face.

"Good girl..." He whispered. Malon watched him, smiling, before remembering that her father had called her in for supper moments ago.

"I'd better put her back in her house." She said, grabbing the rope.

She led Epona into the stall at the end of the building, making sure there was enough hay in the feeder before shutting and latching the door. She spun around excitedly, already racing for the door.

"Let's go get something to eat!"

**oOo**

"I see you brought your friend." Malon's large father noted, winking at Link.

"He just got here." Malon replied, "I was staring to think he wasn't going to come."

"And miss my cooking?" He said skeptically. "Never. Why don't you two have a seat? Ingo should be back in a bit and we can start eatin'."

Link sat down at the table with his back to the wall, facing the door. Malon took the seat next to him. Link sighed inwardly at the coziness of the small building. There was a kitchen area, with an iron stove and an icebox, and a living area where he now sat. The table was flanked by a fireplace on the far wall and a staircase leading to the second floor, which Link assumed held the bedrooms.

"So where you from, kid?"

Link was snapped from his inspection and turned to find Talon sitting across from him. He struggled to find an answer to the man's question. He couldn't just come out and say he came from the forest because everyone knew that the forest children couldn't leave their home. He also didn't like the idea of lying, knowing that it would probably lead to trouble in the future.

_What do I say?_

"You okay, son?" Talon asked, noticing his hesitation.

Link snapped back to attention. "Yeah...I came from pretty far away." He looked at Talon sheepishly.

"He's from the forest, remember?" Malon blurted out, smiling at Link.

Her father sighed, making a mental note to tell Malon about the forest children later.

"So..." He looked at Link's equipment. "What's all that stuff for?"

He was clearly trying to change the subject and Link was grateful for it. However, this new question was not much better than the last. He couldn't tell this man that the princess of the country had sent him on a mission to find magical stones in order to prevent an evil man from taking over the world. He would get laughed at and thrown out. No, better to keep the truth to himself.

"Well...it's dangerous outside." Link cringed inwardly.

_What kind of stupid answer is that?_

To his surprise, Talon agreed.

"Yeah, I can see your point." He said nodding. "There's plenty of nasty things that roam the countryside at night. Have you run into anything out there?"

Link frowned, remembering the vicious beast he'd killed the previous day before being exiled. He shuddered, before looking back at Talon.

"There was a big scaly...thing stuck in the ground." Link said quietly. "It attacked me when I got close. Had a big fan-blade on the bottom."

Talon's eyes widened. "I know what you're talking about." He said, nodding. "The soldiers call them peahats. Nasty creatures, they are. Where'd you find it?"

"Just outside the forest, about ten miles away."

"Every now and again we hear about some poor soul who got a little too curious." Talon said a little sadly. "Those things are a menace."

Link nodded in agreement and was about to respond when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning his head, he noticed Malon watching him, almost in awe. He felt a little uncomfortable under her gaze.

_Is there something on my face?_

She smiled slightly at him. "How did you get away?"

"I ran." He said, shrugging his shoulders. She laughed loudly, smiling at him.

"You big baby..." She teased.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall, thin man sporting a handlebar mustache walked in, his boots clomping loudly on the hard-wood floor. He walked past the table, silently nodding at Talon, and climbed the stairs before disappearing behind the door. Talon looked back at Link and smiled.

"That's Ingo, the ranch hand." He said. "He's not the easiest to get along with but he's a hard worker, and he earns his keep." He let out a loud yawn. "Well I guess now that he's back we can start eating. He'll be down in a few minutes."

Link's stomach rumbled loudly as Talon began dishing out portions of food, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in almost 2 days. He would be grateful for the meal, knowing that he probably wouldn't get another one for a while. He bowed his head as Malon's father said grace and began stuffing himself as soon as he was done.

**o0o  
**

"Shouldn't you get home to your parents, son?"

Link turned around in his seat, facing away from the fireplace, to look at Talon. The man had a concerned look on his face and was staring at him intently. Link turned his eyes to the floor as Talon continued.

"I bet they're worried about you."

Link looked back up at him, feeling both angry and depressed. He didn't know what to say to this man. What could he say? Could he just come out and say that he was cast out from the only family he had ever known and left to fend for himself? Could he tell him that nobody would care if he was killed by highwaymen and left in the ditch along the side of a road? Talon didn't understand what he'd been through. Nobody would.

"I don't have any parents." He said quietly, looking back at the floor.

His answer was met with silence. He turned his eyes back up to find Talon staring at him, his bushy eyebrows forming an arch on his forehead. He thought about explaining further, but decided against it. The less this man knew about him, the better.

"Then why...h-how did you get here?" He asked, tripping over his words.

"I walked." Link answered simply. He looked up at movement on the top of the stairs. Malon was standing at the top, wearing bedtime attire and listening intently to the conversation. She began to step down as her father continued to speak, now regaining his bearings.

"Where have you been staying?"

"At the inn in town." Link said, feeling his wallet. "I don't think I have enough for another night."

"He can stay here tonight!" Malon chimed in, smiling at her friend.

Talon sighed, scratching the back of his head, both annoyed and amused at his daughter's enthusiasm. To Link, it was obvious that the man was unsure of what to do with him, and although the idea of spending the night at the ranch seemed great, he knew that it would have to be with Talon's consent.

"You're sure you don't have anywhere to be tonight?" Talon asked finally.

"Yes." Link answered plainly.

Talon sighed. "Well, I guess I don't see the problem with it then. You can stay here tonight." Link nodded. "On one condition."

The boy looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You have to help with some of the morning chores tomorrow." He smiled. "We're short on hands, anyway."

Link heard a small sigh escape his pack. He smirked, amused at his companion's annoyance.

"Wha'dya say, Link?" He offered his hand to the boy.

Link stared at his outstretched hand for a moment, unsure of what it meant. After a moment, he grasped the older man's hand in his own and shook it. Talon smiled heartily.

"Well alright then! We have a guest room upstairs you can stay in. Malon can show you. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" With that, he returned to the kitchen to clean up after supper, leaving Malon and Link alone.

She smiled at him brightly and gestured for him to follow.

"C'mon Link!" She called. "I can show you your room."

He nodded and followed her closely as she bounded up the stairs and ran through the door. They appeared in a small, bare hallway with four doors, two on each side. Malon ran to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of the door on her right. She opened it and stepped inside, followed by Link.

"This is your room!" She said happily as Link inspected the furnishings. "Cozy, isn't it?"

"I'll say!" Navi exclaimed, hopping out of Link's pack and floating across the room. She landed on the bed with a loud sigh, resting her head on the pillow as she lay on her stomach. "Y'know, you're pack is really stuffy, not to mention claustrophobic. I could hardly breath!"

Link shook his head, smirking. He smiled at Malon as Navi continued.

"In any case, it feels nice to stretch my wings." She said, fluttering them for effect. She turned her head to look at Malon. "So Malon, what's your dad gonna make Link do tomorrow? Is it gonna take long?"

"No, it's only the morning chores." She replied, shaking her head. She sat down in a chair in front of the window. "They only take about an hour. What's your rush, anyways?"

"We're heading to Kakariko tomorrow." Link answered, stepping over to a small trunk at the foot of the bed and placing his equipment inside. He set his sword and shield on top.

"Why are you going there?"

Link looked at her for a moment, wondering how much he should tell.

"We're picking up something for the princess."

"Ooh, sounds like a secret..." Malon whispered, before letting a giggle escape her mouth.

"It is," Navi mumbled, her face buried in the pillow. Malon frowned slightly.

"I'll tell you later." Link said, noticing her disappointment. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Malon nodded and stood up. She turned to leave but stopped suddenly, facing him. Their eyes met but neither said a word. Link wondered what Malon was thinking.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Why did you leave the forest?" She asked quietly, meeting his eyes.

Link sighed, laying his head down on the pillow and closing his eyes. This was a topic that he would have rather avoided, seeing how it wasn't the most pleasant experience of his life. However talking about it, he thought, might help alleviate some of the pain. He began to think about how he was going to answer her question. Why exactly did he leave? It all happened so quickly that it seemed to blur in his mind. He woke up in the afternoon and about three hours later, left through the tunnel leading to the outside. It wasn't something he wanted to think too deeply into, preferring to keep moving rather than sit and wonder why things were the way they were.

"They kicked me out." Link whispered, opening his eyes to stare at a beam of light reflecting on the ceiling. Malon's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Why would they do that?" She asked, her voice a pained whisper.

"Because I helped them." Link answered sarcastically, letting out a sigh. "They just didn't see it that way." He sat up and looked at Malon, who now sat on the edge of the bed. Their faces were inches apart. "And now here I am, stuck doing the princess's dirty work without a friend in the world."

Malon frowned. "But...aren't we friends?"

Link's eyes softened a bit and he glanced down at his feet. This whole time, he had been too depressed to even think about anyone but himself. He lost his home and his family and was sent out alone. He'd just assumed that nobody out here would really care about him. Nearly everyone he'd ever known hated him and yet this girl who he just barely met had been nothing but good to him.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He said quietly, the edges of his mouth turning up in a small smile. His dark mood began to evaporate and he found it difficult to stay angry. He looked up at her and grinned, white teeth flashing in the moonlight. "We're friends."

Malon smiled widely and closed the distance between them, wrapping Link in a tight hug.

"Thanks." She whispered into his ear. They rested there for a moment, enjoying their new friendship, before Malon pulled back slightly and met his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said very quietly. With that, she rose from the bed and padded to the doorway. Giving Link one last smile, she closed the wooden door and proceeded down the hallway.

Link listened to her footsteps as they echoed in the hall outside before fading to nothingness. He was once again alone, left to contemplate his situation.

_I don't wanna leave._

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

So if you like this or hated this, regardless, please let me know how you feel. I think there's some room for improvement, but for now I'd prefer move on with the story rather than sit here and fix every little thing I don't like. That'll come later.

:)


	5. Restless

**_The Hero of Time_**

**-Restless-**

**o0o**

The orange glow of the sun slowly edged its way into Link's room through the window next to the foot of his bed, bringing with it the warm radiation that heated his face. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the bright light that flooded his room. Groaning, Link reluctantly lifted the sheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His ears perked at the clinking of dishes coming from downstairs, telling him that breakfast must already be underway.

He rose from his sitting position and looked around the room for Navi. She was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around, checking every corner and even his pack, but he couldn't locate her. After coming to the conclusion that Navi wasn't in the room, Link simply decided to head downstairs, figuring that maybe Malon knew where she was.

The faint smell of bacon filled Link's nostrils as he entered the hallway, causing his stomach to rumble. The crispy treat was a rarity in the forest. He could count maybe three times when he'd actually been lucky enough to taste it. Now, just the smell was enough to set his senses on fire.

The aroma grew stronger as Link stepped onto the stairs outside the hallway. Malon, who was sitting at the table, looked up at the sound and noticed Link. She smiled and waved her hand fervently.

"Hey, fairy boy!" She exclaimed, her smile as bright as the morning sun. He grinned and shook his head slightly, stepping down the stairs. She clearly liked the title she made up for him.

_But my name's Link..._

It didn't matter. She could call him whatever she wanted; it's not like he cared much. He was just lucky to have a friend in the middle of this mess he was in.

"Good morning." Link said to his friend, yawning. He took a seat next to her and rested his hands on the table.

"Where's your hat?" Malon asked, noticing the matted hair covering his head.

"In my room." He answered her, though he wasn't really paying attention.

His eyes casually wandered the room, searching for any sign of his glowing cerulean companion. A soft giggle escaped from his friend and he looked over at her, giving her a puzzled look. She gestured over her shoulder towards the small kitchen and laughed.

Floating above the counter was Navi, holding a pitcher and pouring a bottle of milk. Next to her stood Talon, frying eggs over the stove.

"They're making breakfast..." Malon whispered, trying with much difficulty to hold in another laugh.

Link just shook his head and sighed. "What did your dad say?" He asked. He figured Talon would have been a little shocked to find out that Link had a fairy following him around.

"He was trying to explain to me earlier that you couldn't have been from the forest." She answered. "I told him you had a fairy and he didn't believe me, so I snuck into your room and woke Navi up and brought her down. He was really surprised, but he got over it!" Malon giggled, proud that she was able to prove her dad wrong.

"You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs, Malon..." Talon teased, winking at her from across the room. She faked a hurt look, frowning and folding her arms. He then turned his attention to Link and eyed him for a moment before turning back to his cuisine.

"So uh...Navi, right? How long you known Link for?" He asked the blue fairy, his eyes still focused on his food.

"Well," She answered, a little hesitant, "I've known him a good while."

"A few days she means." Link corrected, giving her a crooked smile. "I left the forest the same day we met."

"Hmmm...Anyways, you ready for some chores when we're done eating?" He asked.

"I guess so." Link answered a little hesitantly, grateful Talon didn't press any further. He'd already told Malon more than he'd have like to the previous night. He didn't want to repeat that with her father. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll let you know. You just follow me 'round and I'll give you some work. We should be done in an hour or so, maybe less with you helpin' me."

He looked over at Malon who shrugged at him.

"Don't look at me." She said. "I have my own chores."

Link didn't have much time to worry about the coming day as a steaming plate filled with cooked eggs and bacon was thrust before him. The mere sight of the meal in front of him caused his stomach to rumble angrily, earning him a small giggle from Malon. He smiled in return, deciding that he would enjoy these last few moments before leaving to continue his journey. After all, a break was nice once in a while.

**o0o**

"You're pretty good at this, kid."

Link finished rounding up the last cuccoo and tossed it into the pen. He reached up his hand and wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow. He had been helping Talon around the ranch for the last hour and, needless to say, it was hard work.

"That just about sums up our morning chores." Talon said, looking over at him from across the barn. "You know, I could use someone like you around the ranch. How 'bout you come back for a job when you grow up?"

Link stared at him awkwardly, at a loss for words.

"Well...um..."

Talon laughed heartily. "That's a standing offer, kid. I don't expect you to make a decision now."

Link smiled, nodding his head once.

"If we're done I suppose I should be on my way. Me and Navi have lots of things to do."

Talon nodded. "I suppose you've repaid your debt. And you made the work go by lots faster than usual."

"That's 'cause he was actually working..." Ingo mumbled from his place milking the cow, having overheard their conversation.

Talon didn't notice his worker's hostility like Link did, instead opting to lead the boy out of the barn toward the house. They walked inside and Talon took a seat at the table, pouring himself and Link a glass of milk. Link took gratefully it and gulped it down, relishing in the cool liquid. He set the glass down loudly, letting out a gasp. He looked over to Talon, who barely even touched his own milk. The man gave him an amused grin before taking a sip.

"So where'd you say you were headin' to?" He asked, setting his glass on the table.

"Kakariko."

Talon nodded, as if thinking. "Been there a few times myself." He said, taking another sip of his drink. " It's not too long of a journey." He sighed, "Well, I guess you better be on your way then. You're welcome anytime." He extended his hand to Link who grasped it in return, still not quite knowing the significance of the gesture.

"Thanks." Link said simply, before standing and making his way to the stairs. He entered his room and found Navi lounging on the bed. She looked up at him as he entered the room.

"Get up. We're moving." Link said, his voice suddenly serious.

Navi flew up instantly and floated over his head. He walked over to the chest holding his gear and removed his sword and shield, strapping them to his back, before pulling his pack from inside and slinging it loosely over his shoulder. Dropping the heavy lid, he picked his hat up off the floor and left the room. He made his way to the kitchen, nodding to Talon, before walking out the door and moving toward the entrance to the Ranch.

As he stepped over the cool ground, he thought about saying goodbye to Malon, but decided against it. He wasn't going to spend a lot of time looking for her and he honestly just wanted to leave quietly. Besides, he didn't really know what he would say to her if he found her. And so he kept moving, focusing on the gate leading to the outside.

He just stepped through the iron gate when he heard a small voice calling out to him from afar.

"Fairy boy, wait!"

He turned around to see a very excited looking Malon running towards him, her orange hair flying in the breeze and glistening in the sun. She waved at him and he lifted his hand in acknowledgement. She eventually reached him, red-faced and gasping for air.

"Why didn't you...tell me you were leaving?" She asked, panting. She fixed him with a curious gaze that Link found impossible to ignore. He shook his head and sighed as she stood waiting for his answer.

"I don't like saying goodbye." He said finally, his voice soft. He looked up to see her eyes studying him, moving across his face. She looked almost...sad.

"But you're gonna come back...right?" She asked him quietly, her soft blue eyes begging him for an answer.

"I...I want to." Link answered her. Her eyes lit up and her face broke into a small smile.

"Then this isn't goodbye. I want you to come back too!" She was grinning at him. He smiled in response, nodding his head in agreement. She giggled, before continuing.

"I'll make sure Dad keeps the spare room open for you. Come back soon!"

"I will. I promise."

She smiled at him as he turned around and began walking along the dirt path that would eventually lead him to the village of Kakariko. As Link disappeared from sight, she gave him one last wave before he was over the hill and gone from her life.

**o0o**

"There it is, finally!"

Link looked up from the ground, his mind back to reality, and turned his head in the direction Navi was facing. They had just walked through a stand of trees and rounded a corner. In front of them stood a large wooden gate guarded by a single soldier. Above the door rested a sign that simply stated** "****Kakariko".**

The guard stiffened at their approach, clearing his throat, and addressed them.

"Ahem! Welcome to Kakariko Village."

Link nodded to the man and began to walk past. To his surprise, he continued speaking.

"Um...may I ask you the nature of your visit?"

Link frowned. The man sounded somewhat nervous.

"We're going to be staying here for a couple days." He said.

"Well...okay. But I must warn you, there have been some strange happenings here lately." The guard informed him. "Just try to be careful." With that, the guard waved him on and refused to answer anymore questions. Link walked through the gate somewhat puzzled.

He stopped in front of a small tree sitting in the middle of what he assumed was a courtyard. A small sign stood in front of it that gave directions to key locations. It pointed to the graveyard, the tavern, the cuccoo barn, and Death Mountain Trail. He looked over his shoulder and spotted an enormous mountain in the distance, a large ring of clouds encircling the peak. Navi flew up next to him and rested on the top of the sign.

"What do you think that guard was talking about?"

"I don't know." Link said, glancing up at the mountain range in the distance. "But I doubt we'll be here long enough to find out, let's go."

"Do you think these people are in trouble?" She asked, following beside him.

_I don't really care._

"Even if they were, do you really think we'd be much help?" He answered, looking straight ahead. His mission here was to retrieve the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Anything beyond that was not his concern.

"Maybe, maybe not." She sighed. "But it's not like we even know what's going on in the first place."

Link nodded. "So let's just keep moving."

They decided to waste no time and to continue towards their goal and so they made their way up a large set of stairs leading to Death Mountain Trail. Upon approach, they were met with an iron gate covering the entrance to the trail. Only one soldier was guarding the entrance, sitting in a wooden chair with his elbows propped up on his knees.

Link expected no less. The princess warned him the path would be guarded and so she had written him a letter of authorization. So naturally it would be no trouble at all to get by. He had only to wave the parchment in front of the guard's face and be on his way.

Fate had other plans, it seemed.

The guard stood as Link drew near, shaking his head at him.

"I'm sorry, son. No one get's through. Even under normal circumstances it's hard to get authorization."

Link simply smirked. "Lucky for me then." He brought out Zelda's letter and held it out for the man to read. "I have permission from the princess to pass through." To his surprise, the guard pushed the paper away.

"What kind of game is the girl playing?" He muttered to himself before turning his attention back to Link.

"Listen kid, my orders were clear: No one gets through." He sat back down before continuing, "We can't risk it."

Link gave the man a puzzled look. What was going on here? He took a moment to study the guard's face. He was obviously tired. The bag's under his eyes gave away the fact that he hadn't slept in a while; his weary voice alone gave away his fatigue. Why hadn't this man been relieved?

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked. The guard stared at him intently, looking at him as if he'd just asked the most ridiculous question he'd ever heard, before regaining his professionalism a moment later.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He looked Link directly in the eyes before continuing. "And if I were you, I would leave and go right back the way I came."

The last sentence sounded ominous and it stuck with Link as he made his way back down the steps to the courtyard. He stopped under the tree and leaned against it, enjoying the shade. He gave a loud sigh as Navi landed on his shoulder.

"Well this is just great..." He grumbled. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know. But there's obviously something going on." She looked around a bit, her eyes scanning the various buildings and the empty streets. "Maybe we could try talking to someone?"

"Like who?" Link asked, his temper rising. "Look around, there's no-one here! The only people we've seen are the guards and they're about useless!"

"You could try the tavern." Navi stated simply.

"I..."

Link tried to think of an adequate retort but instead found found himself considering her idea. It seemed like a decent plan. Surely there would be someone in the tavern who could tell him what was going on and maybe how to get past the guard.

_It's worth a shot, I suppose._

"Alright." He said, his temper cooling. "Let's go."

**o0o**

The tavern was a small, dank, dimly-lit building resting near a small flight of stone steps just outside the courtyard. As Link walked in, he noticed how surprisingly empty it was. The only person he could see was the bartender wiping the counter with a damp walked across the cold cobblestone floor and noticed the faint scent of alcohol present in the air. Sitting down on the bar-stool, the bartender acknowledge him with a nod.

"What can I get for you?" The large man asked him, continuing to wipe the counter.

Link noticed how dry his throat felt. The last time he'd had anything to drink was well over 3 hours ago at the ranch, and that was before walking several miles.

"Some milk would be nice."

"Comin' right up."

Link watched as he pulled a shining glass bottle from beneath the counter and held it under a spout protruding from a large barrel. He pulled a lever and out poured a flowing white liquid, quickly settling into the glass. He shut off the spout and set the foaming glass in front of him. Link looked at the drink for a moment, before bringing it to his lips for a sip.

At that moment, Link heard the creaking of the front door opening and loud footsteps echoing across the room. He set the bottle on the counter and turned his head to see a rather frightening-looking man making his way towards the counter. He walked slowly with a hunch, one leg limping behind him. He wore a set of soiled brown coveralls with patches over the knees and a pair of matching boots. The entire ensemble was caked with a fresh layer of mud. Despite his filthy clothing, the man's face was perhaps the most disarming feature of all. He was completely bald and his skin was ghostly white. His jaw was set with an underbite that revealed several missing teeth.

The strange man sat down roughly on the seat two spaces from Link.

"Afternoon, Dampé. What can I get you?" The bartender asked pleasantly.

"Gimme da usual." Dampé answered groggily, his eyelids fighting to stay open. The bartender nodded, moving to fulfill his order. Link took another sip of his drink.

The bartender returned a few moments later, setting down a glass full of an amber liquid in front of Dampé. The man took it graciously and swallowed down a large gulp. The man behind the counter gave him an odd look.

"So how are you? Have you been sleeping any better?"

"I'm the damn grave keeper, Barnes. I haven't slept in days." He took another large sip from his drink, "This whole thing is a mess." Barnes watched him for a moment, wording his next sentence carefully.

"Have you figured anything out yet?" He asked quietly.

Dampé sighed. "Maybe, I donno." Another swig. "But I think I might be on ta' somthin'." Barnes' eyes widened and he waited for him to continue.

"The Royal Family tomb."

For a split second, Barnes' face showed fear, but it was quickly replaced with confusion. He nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

Dampé frowned and stared at his drink. "Hell if I know..."

They remained there for a few moments, silent. Link waited for them to continue speaking but neither did. Dampé eventually put the glass to his lips and downed the rest of his liquor in a single gulp. He stood up and set a blue gem on the counter.

"Thanks fer the drink." He said, before sauntering away towards the door. Barnes collected the sapphire rupee and deposited it into a safe. He returned to find Link's bottle empty.

"Can I get you another? He questioned. Link shook his head, standing up.

"I was just leaving. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Barnes answered. "First one's free."

"Thanks." Link said, offering the man a small smile, attempting to hand the bottle back.

"Keep it. I got plenty more where that came from."

Again Link thanked the man, stashing the bottle away in his pack and heading for the door.

_Navi was right: You can find good information from places like these. _

As he left the building, he found Navi sitting in a tree a few feet away. She flew down at his approach and hovered in front of his face, shooting him a playful look.

"Well?" She asked. "Find anything out?"

He smiled, pointing toward the edge of town.

"There's something going on in the graveyard and it's got the whole town on edge, it seems."

"Ooooh, sounds scary...Wonder what we'll find?"

Link shrugged his shoulders as he began walking across town in the direction of the graveyard. As they climbed another flight of stone steps near the edge of town, he noticed a small well sitting in their path and moved to step around it. He was halfway around when he felt the air suddenly grow cold, sending a shivering sensation up his spine. The cold reminded him of the long walks he would take through the forest at night, but this was very different.

He signaled Navi. "You feel that?" He asked her.

"Feel what?" She eyed him curiously as his head wandered about.

He looked around for a moment, looking for the source of the climate change, as his fairy watched in confusion. He turned his attention to the well and with that motion, felt a strange sense of hopelessness. It was as if something was reaching out to him. Stepping closer, he leaned over the side and peered into the dark water. His reflection stared back at him, every detail perfect in the mirror-like fluid. He sighed and shook his head.

_This is stupid. What am I doing?_

He was about to move away when everything changed.

His body froze. Panicking, he tried to move his limbs but they felt as if something had taken hold of him, preventing him from moving or even crying for help. The muscles in his arm tensed as he struggled to break free, sending flashes of pain through his mind. All efforts subsided as his body fell completely out of his control. The only action he was permitted was to stare at his reflection in the well. Soon, the water began to stir slowly. It swirled and shifted, picking up speed and distorting the image of his face.

By this time, Navi was next to Link, desperately pulling on his leather tunic in an attempt to move him, to no avail. She cried out to him, but he couldn't hear her; he could only focus on the water before him.

Suddenly, Link's eyes violently closed. All feeling in his body vanished as his eyes were met with blackness. Soon, an image appeared before him, one that would be burned into his mind forever. He saw himself, his own face, slowly materialize out of the darkness. It stared back at him, reflecting every feature of his childish face, but something was different. His face was masked by shadows, distorting it into a dark reflection. The shadows shifted, much like the water, giving them a fluid look. His focus soon turned to his doppelganger's eyes. As he stared into the dark orbs, they ignited in a brilliant display of crimson light.

Link watched it, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to think. He felt as though he was in the presence of pure darkness, something that would feel no remorse in snuffing him out.

It began to speak, the words slithering into his mind. It told him of every wrong thing he'd ever done, every lie he'd ever told, and everyone he'd ever hurt. The pain was unimaginable. What hurt the most was that he knew it spoke the truth. This thing knew everything about him, and it was throwing it all in his face. He thought he felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes but he wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or this thing pushing him to his breaking point.

Link's eyes snapped open and he gasped. His hearing slowly returned to him, directing him towards the screaming blue fairy next to him. The nerves in his body obeyed him again as he felt his muscles expand and contract. Looking to Navi, he offered a sheepish grin.

"It's okay. I-I'm fine." He said quietly.

She eyed him suspiciously, her eyes as wide as they'd ever been, "Are you sure? What happened?"

He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to even think about what just occurred. He was about to move when he looked back at the well. The water had calmed and was once again reflective. However, instead of his own reflection like he expected, he was met with the dark image of himself he'd seen moments before.

Again Link froze, this time out of fear. He lifted his hand and watched as the image too lifted up it's blackened hand. Link realized, with horror, that it was an exact reflection of himself. He was looking at himself. Suddenly, of its own accord, the reflection smiled.

He felt weak. Nausea threatened to overcome him as he stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach. A slight throbbing appeared in the back of his skull and he tried to reach his hand to his head, though his arms didn't have the strength to move. The edges of his vision soon grew dark and he felt himself falling backwards; he never felt the impact.

**o0o**

"Now how am I gonna open it? And what am I gonna do if I manage ta get inside?"

Dampé had been asking himself these questions all day ever since he heard the strange noises coming from the old tombstone at the end of the graveyard. He had a hunch that the sounds were coming from underneath it in the catacombs. After all, he'd been working in graveyards for far longer than he could ever keep track of which led to a certain familiarity with the paranormal. However, nothing he'd ever experienced compared to the current situation. A floodgate had been opened, that was for sure. Now its contents were spilling out into the land like a river.

He rubbed his temple, feeling the familiar dull pain. His headache had not gotten any better. Pushing through the throbbing in his skull, he turned his attention back to the book he'd opened in an attempt to find more clues about what exactly had been harassing the townsfolk recently. It explained a little about certain magical spells having a similar effect to what had been going on, but nothing went into detail. He grumbled, shutting the ancient tome in frustration and tossing it off his desk. His headache worsened.

_I guess one more won't hurt._

He reached into a small cabinet and pulled out a dusty bottle. It had been a present from his sister, one of Hyrule's finest wines, given to him on his birthday several years before. He'd stored it away to save for a special occasion, but he'd run out of his medication recently. He'd opened it a few days before, when the attacks started and his headaches grew unbearable.

Not bothering to pour himself a glass, he merely brought the bottle to his lips and felt the sweet nectar caress his taste buds before sliding down his throat. The sweetness brought with it a warming sensation that heated his body and numbed the pain in his head, if only slightly. He set the top back on and placed the bottle back into its proper place, shutting the door to his cabinet.

"I'm not getting anywhere..." He mumbled, "I need a walk."

He stood up from his chair, a little clumsily at first, and made his way over to the door. It pushed open easily and he stepped out of his small wooden shack. The cold air rushed to meet him and he smiled, enjoying the peace. He stole stole a cautious glance towards the cemetery before walking in the direction of town. He didn't know where he was going to go, only that he needed some fresh air to clear his mind and, hopefully, the throbbing in his forehead.

_Maybe I could convince the doc to give me more pills._

That seemed about as good an idea as any as it was just a short walk across town to reach the clinic. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of the strange boy he saw earlier at the tavern. He never even spoke a word to anyone the whole time he was there. The only thing he did was stare at his drink and occasionally take a sip. He was a different one, indeed.

Dampé rounded a corner and a small red building came into view several meters away. It was old but well taken care of. The roof had been replaced recently and the walls had received a fresh coat of paint. Obviously the doc was pretty well off.

He stepped up to the door and turned the handle. Inside was the waiting area, a small room with a few wooden chairs and a bench. The familiar, unpleasant aroma of antiseptics lingered in the air and caused Dampé to wrinkle his nose.

He didn't like this place. It was where people came before they were sent to him. It was a place of healing, of course, but too many memories reminded him of what exactly goes on behind those doors at the end of the room.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Dampé looked over towards the direction of the voice. An elderly man with snow-white hair and a slight hunch stood in the doorway leading to one of the back rooms. The man smiled pleasantly at him and he returned the gesture, turning to face him fully.

"Hey, doc." He said, "Don't ya recognize me?"

The man gave him a confused look before reaching into the pocket of his cloak. He pulled out a pair of large glasses and fitted them over his nose. His eyes grew wide in recognition and he laughed heartily.

"Dampé! You know I can't see anything without my glasses!"

"Dat's why you should wear dem more, old man." He gave the doc a toothy grin, showcasing his few missing teeth.

The doctor nodded slightly and sighed.

"I probably should but can't stand them." He said. "They're just so big and they always get dirty and-" He trailed off and let out a chuckle. "Oh, you don't wanna hear my sad story. I'm sure you came here for a reason."

Dampé nodded and pulled a small bottle out of his coat.

"My headaches have been gettin' real bad lately." He said, rubbing his temple. "I was want'n ta know if you could give me some more of those pills."

The doctor sighed and rested his hand on his chin. He thought for a moment, making the grave-keeper a little uneasy.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so." He said finally, "I've been getting a lot more patients recently and some of them have been rather severe. I've had to scrounge just to keep those few medicated."

Dampé shook his head, partly out of disappointment, but also out of sadness.

"How many d'ya have?" He asked quietly.

"About fifteen." The doctor answered, looking back at the door to the back, "Seven of them from the last two days." He turned his attention back to Dampé. "My most recent one came in about two hours ago. He was found completely unconscious."

The grave-keeper shook his head. This was getting ridiculous. If he didn't figure out something soon, the whole town would be killed.

"Who was it?"

The doctor scratched the back of his head, "I don't know."

"Whad'dya mean you don't know?" Dampé exclaimed. "You know everybody in 'dis town!"

"He wasn't from this town!" The doctor retorted, "He was a young boy, wearing a dark-green leather tunic, probably from the forest if my assumptions are correct."

_Green tunic..._

"Wait..." Dampé said, scratching his bald head. "There was a boy like that in the tavern. It was around two hours ago."

"Do you think it's this boy?"

"Don't know...maybe?" Dampé answered.

"Come with me then." The doctor said after a moment, beginning to walk toward the door. "You can identify him."

Dampé followed through the door and down a small hallway filled with even more doors. Some were opened and he took the opportunity to sneak a peak into a few of them as they walked by. Most of the rooms he looked into were empty but one was occupied by a man with his arm in a sling and his leg bound in a cast. He slept on the single bed next to the window.

"Where are the others?" Dampé asked. If the doctor had so many patients, then where were they?

"Downstairs." Came his reply. " The room is open and we moved some beds down there. That way, my nurses can monitor them at all at once."

Eventually, the two men reached a door at the end of the hallway. The doctor opened it slowly and stepped inside, followed by Dampé. The room was exactly like the others he'd seen. It was small and had one window. A few chairs were pressed up against the wall across from the bed.

Laying in the bed was a small boy, the same one Dampé had seen at the tavern. He stepped over to the side of the bed followed by the doctor who watched him, waiting for a reaction. When none was given, he gently nudged Dampé, prompting him to nod his head.

"That's him." He said quietly.

The two men sat in silence for a long moment, not knowing what to say. Dampé knew he had to find an end to this. He had to find a way to reverse all the damage that had been done if this town was ever going to be quiet again.

"What are you going to do for him?" He asked finally, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I don't know." The doctor answered. "He doesn't have any physical injuries of any kind, apart from a small bruise on the back of his head. I can't find any medical reason at all for him to be in this state."

"So we jus' sit and wait?"

The doctor nodded, "I'm afraid that's all we can do." Dampé sighed.

_Damn it__..._

"Do you think I could sit with him?" He asked his friend. For some reason, he felt responsible for this child. He didn't know if it was because he was one of the only people in town who could recognize him or if he just hated seeing a child in this state. In the end, it didn't matter. He was going to stay here and make sure this child woke up.

"I suppose you could, seeing as how you're the only who can identify him."

The doctor left, leaving Dampé alone. He walked over to one of the chairs and scooted it across the floor until it rested in front of the bed. Taking care not to overexert his bad leg, he sat down on the seat. Turning his attention to the child, he could help but notice how peaceful he looked. If one didn't know better, they would think he was simply sleeping. He sat for a long while, reflecting.

Dampé didn't know this boy; he didn't know anything about him. Yet for some reason, he was still sitting here. He looked at the blonde child and sighed.

"What is your name?" He asked quietly to no-one in particular.

"It's Link." A high-pitched voice answered from behind him.

Dampé turned around sharply, startled by the new presence in the room. What he saw floating in the door was something he never expected. It was something he had only ever read about. It was a fairy.

She flew up to him, stopping inches from his face.

"And he needs your help..."

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Cliffhangers...yay...

:)

Edit: Also, I updated a scene in chapter 3. And by updated, I mean added. It's the scene where Link meets Zelda for the first time. So now we have a bit more story and insight into Link's mission since I completely skipped it when I wrote the chapter the first time. Check it out if you have the chance.


End file.
